dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Zamarons
The Zamarons were originally the female members of the race called Maltusians. When the renegade scientist Krona performed a forbidden experiment that had terrible effects on the whole universe, the male Oans argued about how to deal with the situation. One group of Oans decided to dedicate their eternal existences to contain evil; they became the Guardians of the Universe. The females, however, saw no need to involve themselves and, since the Oans were by then immortal and had no more need to reproduce, left their mates and became known as the Zamarons. After billions of years, the Zamarons and Guardians evolved (since they did not reproduce, it was the individuals themselves who evolved) into different forms. While the Oans were originally human-like but blue-skinned, the Zamarons eventually became identical to white Earth women. The Zamarons developed a warrior-like culture, and, unlike the Guardians, preferred to focus on developing their physical abilities over their mental ones; they developed the habit of storing their psionic energies on purple crystals. They also have a custom of choosing a female that bears a certain specific appearance as their leader; this person becomes "Star Sapphire," with a namesake gem that grants her enormous mental powers but also takes over her mind. One of the women chosen in recent times was Carol Ferris, lover of the human Green Lantern Hal Jordan. She ended up becoming one of his greatest foes. The Zamarons eventually chose to take males from the planet Korugar as mates. This led the Guardians to enact a secret decision: should they or any of their agents ever kill a Korugarian male, the main Power Battery on Oa would self-destruct. Apparently they meant this as a measure to keep themselves from ever acting against them out of jealousy. However this backfired when, after the Guardians had left our universe temporarily, the Green Lantern Corps decided to execute the Korugarian criminal Sinestro, unaware of the special provision. This caused the destruction of the battery and led to the temporary dissolution of the Corps. The Zamarons eventually decided to rejoin their Guardian mates in order to parent a foretold new generation of Oans. They left this dimension in order to mate. Although the Guardians later returned, the Zamarons continued to wait to give birth. One Zamaron did return to our universe along with her Guardian mate, to use their powers to accelerate the evolution of several humans from Earth specially chosen to become the new Guardians of the Universe, in an event known as "The Millennium." Despite the interference of the Manhunters, they achieved their ends, although they died in the process. The humans formed a group of heroes called the New Guardians, but eventually disappeared in a battle with Krona—now an agent of Entropy—and haven't been seen since. When the Guardians were restored as mixed-sex infants, Ganthet asked the Zamarons to return to Oa and help him take care of them. Their own children have not been referenced. One Year Later The Zamarons have recently resurfaced, conducting a guerrilla war against the Guardians. It has been revealed that the Zamarons migrated from Oa due to the Guardians' decision to suppress their emotions while the Zamarons embraced them. After settling on Zamaron, the Zamarons found a parasitic purple crystal sprouting out of the remains of two corpses. The Zamarons then created a Star Sapphire Corps and carved several Star Sapphires out of the purple crystal to give to women who had been loved and spurned, giving them the opportunity to gain revenge. A new Star Sapphire appeared and first took possession of a girl named Krystal, and then seek out Carol Ferris. Ferris was released once the gem discovered that Hal Jordan bears affection for Jillian "Cowgirl" Pearlman. However, Hal and Carol managed to free Cowgirl after a battle. When the Zamarons appears, Hal gives a false affectionate kiss to one of the alien women, led the gem to possessing the alien entity. The Zamarons were force to retreat in an attempt to save their sister from their creation. Realizing the gem's power is too great and unable to control after they took it from their sister's corpse after a failed attempt to save her, they apparently abandoning their plan of creating a new Star Sapphire, and instead forged a violet lantern power ring from the gem, with a plan of creating their own Corps. The Zamarons have not only been collecting the emotional energy spectrum of love, but also fear and willpower, the two main energy sources of the Qwardians and the Guardians as well, in preparation of an upcoming war. Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Zamarons began sending out Star Sapphire Rings to find women capable of great love to spread and protect love throughout the universe. The Zamarons were able to make their actions known to the Guardians without revealing exactly what was going on. The Guardians decided a more diplomatic approach with the Zamarons. However, the Guardians were less than diplomatic with the Zamarons, and also discovered that they were trying to "cure" female Sinestro Corps members of their anger and hate by filling their hears with love. The diplomatic mission ended in failure. | Habitat = Terrestrial | Gravity = Standard | Atmosphere = Oxygen/Carbon Dioxide Mix | Population = Unknown | Powers = * * : The Zamarons have the ability to manipulate the emotional spectrum of love (Violet). The power of love is naturally generated and is capable of all the feats of the Green Lantern power rings. The power of love is one of the farthest away from the balance of the center of the emotional spectrum and thus the power has more influence over its bearer. * : A Zamaron once combined her powers with those from an Oan to accelerate the evolution of several humans from Earth to become the New Guardians. | Abilities = * * | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Matriarchal Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Highly Advanced | CulturalTraits = Matriarchal, Warriors | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} nl:Bewoners van Zamaron Category:1962 Race Debuts